The Stowaway
by The Real Black Swan
Summary: What if the Argo II had an unexpected passenger on board? How would that change our heroes fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Stowaway**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: What if the Argo II had an unexpected passenger on board? How would that change our heroes fate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson *sobs***

* * *

**Chapter 1- Destruction **

"Stupid Octavian, stupid Greeks always wanting to fight." muttered an agitated Elizabeth "Liz" Bishop to herself darkly as she worked in her forge. In her time at Camp Jupiter she had never been so tired.

After the fighting had ended which thankfully hadn't ruined everything in her forge just the majority of it. "Here, I figured you need this." Turning around Elizabeth saw a boy with shaggy dirty blond hair and blue eyes looking at her holding out a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, Chase." She muttered appreciatively to him which was a rare thing for her, there was an awkward silence as the son of Apollo stared at the daughter of Vulcan he'd never actually spoken to her before he was only here because Quinn the pretty daughter of Venus had sent him.

"So are you going to come welcome the Greeks with everyone else?" He asked her and she snorted in response before nodding and beginning to follow him. She stopped when she heard a soft meow coming from the corner. "Cake," She said softly going to the corner and picking up the calico kitten in the corner petting it's fur softly before walking outside to were the crowd was.

Jason was on that ship, Jason had been nice to her when he had been there, he even welcomed her they weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. Then again who would want a son of Jupiter as an enemy? From her place in the crowd she could see why Octavian the little douche he was- was worried.

The ship did not look friendly at all. It looked about 200 feet long, with a bronze-plated hull, mounted repeating crossbows, a flaming metal dragon for a figure-head and two rotating ballistae amidships that probably fire explosive bolts that could blast through concrete.

"You know Cake, if the Greeks wanted us not to be scared they probably should have put a I dunno a happy face saying"What's up!" or something on the hull." She said softly to her kitten. She noted that there was a white flag of surrender there easing her worries slightly.

As the rest of the others approached she saw the ship begin to hover over new Rome. Some people pushed her out-of-the-way to get a better spot to see. Shaking her head she turned back to walk to her forge. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was just that she had more important things to worry about like her strange dreams.

Liz didn't sleep much anyway, but the reason wasn't that was always busy it was because she was seeing things a river of fire. Closing her eyes she could sit it the figure of fire beckoning for her to join him who ever he was every time she thought of him she felt a shiver down her spine.

When she got to her forge she immediately went to back to cleaning her place after placing Cake on her bed. She spent all her time in her forge most days, then again she didn't sleep much anyway. Grabbing a small plastic bag she began to pick up any of her inventions that hadn't been destroyed which wasn't many, a part of her wondered why she was even picking up this junk it'll never work.

That was sort of her problem no matter what she did her inventions always seemed to fail. "Hey why aren't you outside?" A voice asked and Liz turned around to see Quinn daughter of Venus staring at her impatiently.

Quinn was the exact opposite of Liz in personality as well as appearance. Quinn was tall and lanky with long red hair she was your typical daughter of Venus.

Catty, selfish, but somehow she was Liz's best-friend. Though she'd never admit it Liz envied Quinn who pale skin and big blue eyes, as well as perfectly arched eyebrows, as compared to Liz's darker complexion, unruly dark hair, calloused hands, and short figure with bulging unattractive muscles. Liz felt pretty inadequate standing next to her then again, she was never around long enough to actually care about her appearance much.

"No thanks." She told her and Quinn looked around the room nodding before responding. "You know I'd love to help, but I don't want to." She stated before heading to the door. "When you would like to join the other humans come and join us." She told her before walking out of the door. Liz resisted the urge to roll her eyes, best friend or not she was a jerk at times. Sighing Liz got back to work cleaning whatever she could.

* * *

Three hours later Liz was walking around with Cake in her arms testing out one of her salvaged gadgets that hadn't worked. "Oh well Cake." She said with a shrug heading back to the forge. That was when she heard the boom and roar of anger through the people. Placing Cake in her plastic bag she ran towards the noise and towards Quinn. "What happened?" She asked noting her friends face was a bright unattractive magenta. "THOSE BLASTED GREEKS THE-THEY Tricked us!"

She ranted and Liz felt a flash of anger run through her and then an icy feeling. "Has anyone gotten up there to stop them?" She asked and Quinn shrugged her eyes widening as Liz took Cake pecking the kitten on the head.

"Take care of Cake, Quinn I'm going to see if I can help." She told her reaching in her bag and rambling through it pulling out a silver mechanical ring praying to every god she could think of that her invention would work as she slipped it on her finger. It was supposed to turn the wearer invisible and had failed in every other test she'd given it.

It worked.

She hadn't expected that to happen, but there wasn't anytime to worry about that now she had to fight for Rome.

Running towards the ladder she saw Percy Jackson and a Blonde grab the rope and begin climbing. With a running leap she managed to grab on barely holding on to it pulling herself up. She turned around slightly to look at New Rome. "This has to be the dumbest thing I've ever done." She thought before climbing all the way up on the ship.

**Ok First Chapter of this story. I hope you like Liz and don't forget to review. Bye. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Stowaway**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: What if the Argo II had an unexpected passenger on board? How would that change our heroes fate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson...**

**AN: To MadHatterWrites- I don't know if I want to give Liz a love interest and if I do it most definitely won't be one of the seven or Nico though. I'm thinking about it, but I'd love to hear what you think about it.**

**To all the other reviewers thank you for reviewing my story because I appreciate it and I hope you like this chapter. Happy Reading :)**

**Chapter 2- Hiding**

* * *

From her spot on the mast she could see Camp Jupiter, it looked beautiful at least it would if it wasn't getting blown up to bits. One a normal day at least a somewhat normal day in a demi-god's life, a view of her home from her home from a nicely designed ship would be welcomed, but today was not one of those days. "_Obviously"_. She thought sarcasticly to herself

That thought was quickly shaken as the ship hurled forward and she nearly fell. She saw the blonde and Percy running somewhere and she quickly followed them.

She followed them to what seemed to be the ships hull and standing there was a boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes like her own as well as pointy ears reloading the ballista and she felt a surge of anger run through her.

"Leo!" The blonde screamed. "What are you _doing?" _"Destroy them..." Leo muttered facing the blonde his eyes were glazed and his movements resembled a robot's.

"Destroy them all." He turned back to the ballista and Percy Jackson tackled him and his head hit the deck. The blonde ran to the helm and and grabbed what Liz recognized as the aviation throttle and yanked it up. With a jolt the mooring lines snapped and the ship shot up into the clouds.

"One more time," The blonde said "What happened?"

* * *

Liz was quiet as she watched the blonde who name she knew was now Annabeth question Leo. Honestly at this point Liz wanted to slap herself of all the stupid things she could do, she just _had_ to climb aboard an enemy ship. The room was in shambles as she noted the damage.

The aft crossbows not resembled kindling, the foresail was tattered, and the bronze dragon figure-head was coughing up smoke. From the sound of it some it the aerial oars had been knocked out.

Leo choked back a sob before replying.

"I don't know. It's fuzzy." he told her.

In the room was a faun that they called Coach who had furry legs an orange polo and to her alarm a baseball bat and someone she recognized as Frank Zhang.

She had spoken to him once when he first came to Camp an awkward conversation that had ended in "Touch my work again and I _will _take your arm off."

Yeah a _great _first impression she'd made. She didn't hate him, but in her experience people namely _boys _always seemed to let you down besides machines are easier to deal with than humans they were more trust worth.

She always felt awkward around other people and preferred to lock herself up in her forge and work.

Annabeth crossed her arms.

"You don't remember?" "I...I remember, but it was like watching myself do things I couldn't control." The faun tapped his bat against the desk and glowered at him.

"Look kid you blew up some stuff. You attacked some Romans. Awesome. Excellent, but did you have to knock out the satellite channels." He said and Annabeth visibly sighed.

"Coach why don't you make sure all the fires are out." She suggested and Coach's brows furrowed. "But I already did that." He stated. "Do it again." The faun sauntered off and Liz got the impression that no one wanted to piss her off as the girl knelt next to Leo.

Annabeth's grey eyes were steely and her blonde curly hair fell loose around her shoulders.

"Where they hell did dumb blonde stereotypes come from?" She wondered as she continued to survey the damage.

The ship was well-built she admitted silently in her head. "Leo," she said calmly "did Octavian trick you somehow? Did he frame you, or-"

Liz wouldn't put this past Octavian seeing as he was totally on board for killing the Greeks. A part of her wanted to believe Leo though she didn't know why she _had _to seeing as he just shot at her home yet she _still _wanted to believe him.

From below deck, Percy called up.

"Annabeth we need you." he said. Liz had seen them take Jason on board and he looked really bad. _The traitor deserved it._ The voice in her head whispered and she shook the cold feeling off. Once Annabeth was gone there was a moment of tension between Frank and Leo.

"So you name isn't Sammy?" He said and Leo scowled. "What kind of question is that?" he asked, but Frank quickly continued changing the subject.

"Nothing, I just- nothing. About firing on the camp...Octavian could be behind it. He didn't want the romans getting along with you guys." He stated and Leo shook his head.

"Look I should talk to Fetus." he said and Frank helped him up. "Who's Fetus?" He asked. Fetus turned out to be the bronze headed dragon head from before. "We'll need Celestial Bronze, tar, lime-" He listed. "What do you need limes for?" Frank asked and she could tell Leo wanted to roll his eyes as did she. "Dude, _lime_ calcium carbonate used in cement, never mind."

The stairs creaked as Percy and Annabeth walked to them their faces grim. "Is Jason ok" Leo asked. "He's resting, Pipers keeping an eye on him he should be fine." She said as Percy Jackson gave him a hard look.

"Annabeth said you did fire the ballista." He said coldly and Leo began to try to explain.

"I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry-" he said and Percy growled. "Sorry?" before he could continue Annabeth put her hand on Percy's chest. "We'll figure it out later." she said turning to Leo. "What's the situation with the ship?" she asked him and Leo told her about the damage.

As Fetus began to whir and squeak, Leo sighed with relief.

"Perfect." he said. "What's perfect, I could use some perfect right now." She said and Leo managed a smile. "Everything we need is in one place. Frank turn into a bird to and tell Hazel to meet us at the Great Salt Lake in Utah." He told him.

* * *

The landing was rough with the oars damaged and foresail torn and Leo had barely managed to do a controlled descent. The others had strapped themselves in except for Coach who for some reason was yelling at the lake. Yeah, he totally _didn't_ have anger issues.

Liz followed Leo downstairs and saw who she recognized as Hazel. She in Hazel got along okay seeing as she had the same nervous energy Liz and she noted Leo had.

She had been weary of her however for being a daughter of Pluto and all, but had been pretty nonchalant towards her. She walked ahead of them to what seemed to be a lounge. Percy, Annabeth, and Frank had sat there looking exhausted a what she guessed was the other camp- Camp Half-Blood.

"So we've landed now what?" Percy said and Frank plucked his bowstring. "Figure out the prophecy." he said.

What prophecy? Unfortunately fate didn't want her to hear the rest of the conversation as she felt and icy presence come over her cause her to tremble.

"Silly Demigod how can you help anyone, your just like the other one a spare a seventh wheel who will never be accepted." A woman's voice whispered. Gaea. Liz closed her eyes and was greeted by an eerily sight.

A woman with green and black eyes, like the crust of the earth. She had long black hair which was the same color as tilled soil and she had a beautiful face though there was crudeness in it. "Dear Lizzy come to me you can help me." She reminded Liz of every teacher she had ever had and hated. "Come on I can help you just open up." They'd all said, but they didn't they lied and she was lying too.

"Don't be afraid child help me- I'll reward you I'll give you what you wish for and desire the most. I promise. Just help me overthrow the Olympians and I'll make it worth your while." She told her Liz shook her head. "No, go away." She muttered and Gaea laughed at her.

"No? One day you're going to be kneeling at my children's feet foolish child. I swear it." Liz glared at her. "NO." She told her forcefully and everything went black.

When she opened her eyes it felt like only seconds and minutes had passed though she couldn't be sure. The room was empty and her brow furrowed were had everyone gone?"

She didn't know and she didn't want to find out. Walking towards the mast of the ship she saw Jason with his eyes closed and a girl that she guessed was Piper holding up a knife looking into it.

She held back a gasp as she saw herself standing there in the watching them and Piper turned around and stared at the empty hallway. Standing up she walked towards her and Liz held her breath praying that she didn't find her.

"Show yourself." She said and it took every ounce of her being to resist the urge to touch her ring to take it off and she back away as Piper moved back towards Jason who was beginning to stir. Liz turned around just as Hazel and Leo had returned their expressions seemed to be grim as the others filed in. Annabeth had black sticky stuff in her hair while Percy's shirt was covered in tar.

"Someones on the ship." Hazel said and everyone immediately tensed up, but the ship lurched knocking everyones thoughts temporarily off the intruder.

"What happening?" Percy asked exasperated and Hazel looked embarrassed. "We may have angered the nymphs who live in this lake...like _all _of them." She said. "Great." He said handing the tar to Annabeth and Frank.

"You guys help Leo, I'll try to hold off the nymphs." He said and the three of them ran off leaving Hazel looking suspiciously at the hallway, but as the ship listed again, Hazel held her stomach before running down the passage way and disappearing.

Liz turned away and immediately started walking thinking of places to hide. She didn't have much time she needed to find a place to hide _fast_.

She didn't know how they would react to her trespassing on the ship, but one thing was for sure it wouldn't be good. Thankfully they were preoccupied so she was safe- for now.

* * *

**Ok everyone I'm sorry it took me a while to update, but I've been busy and if you don't mind please check out my newest one shot Unconditionally it's about Nico and someone helping him deal with the events on Croatia and review it'll make me smile. Also I just realized that this is one of my longest chapters ever. So like wow. Don't worry I will _try_ to update sooner and for those of you waiting for my others stories like the Kings Ward and etc to update. Don't worry I'll update those as soon as I possibly can okay? **

**Anyways since I'm officially rambling now I'll just say I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review it makes me smile. I'll see you next time. Bye. :)**

**Up next Chapter 3- Confrontation **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Stowaway**

**Author: The Real Black Swan**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Summary: What if the Argo II had an unexpected passenger on board? How would that change our heroes fate?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson...**

**Chapter 3**

Line Break

Liz was quiet as she stood invisible waiting while the others busied themselves she hoped getting cleaned up. Absent mindlessly she stared at the screen of pictures what she assumed was the Greek Camp. It was obviously smaller than New Rome, it actually gave her the impression of a real summer camp.

Liz moved back as the others filed in and sat down. It was obvious that until today they had never been together. Then tension in the mess hall was like an electrical storm brewing as Percy and Jason had a silent standoff about who sat in the chair at then end of the table. Neither did however and gave the chair to Annabeth both giving each other a look that said: _Seriously Dude?_

As Leo began to talk about the story of Narcissus Liz held back a laugh.

"So where to now?" Leo said after listening to the others stories with a mouthful of pizza. Looking at their food made her feel a bit queasy and reminding her how hungry she was. "I did some quick repairs to get us out of the Lake, but there's still a lot of damage."

Percy nodded in agreement as he ate his odd blue piece of pie. "The Romans aren't far behind us."

"Maybe I didn't try hard enough with my charm speak." Piper said and Jason took her hand. "It wasn't your fault, Pipes. Or Leos." He said "Whatever happened was _Gaea's _duty to drive the two camps apart." He reassured her.

"Without proof and no idea what happened we can't go back it's suicide." Annabeth told her and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"She's right." She said though she seemed a little queasy from sea sickness and she noted her plate was embedded with rubies that hadn't been there before. "Renya might listen, but Octavian won't. The Romans have honor to think about . They've been attacked, they shoot first and ask questions _posthac_."  
They?

Like she wasn't one of them anymore...

"You're right." Piper Agreed and Hazel nodded.

There was a silence for a moment and Piper broke it.

"I've been seeing things in my knife." She said and everyone looked at her.

"Things such as." Frank said with a forkful of spaghetti.

"They don't make sense," Piper said "just garbled images, like two giants dressed alike maybe twins."  
"Twins like in Ella's prophecy." Annabeth said.

What Prophecy? Liz now wished she's actually shown up for the welcome dinner the day before.

_"Wisdom's daughter walks alone, the Mark of Athena burns through Rome." _Percy said.

_Burns through Rome. _

"No."

Everyone in the room stood at full alert and Liz covered her mouth silently cursing herself for her carelessness.

"Did you just here what I did?" Leo asked and everyone nodded.

"It's her." Hazel said and she met Leo's eyes. "The stowaway Nemesis told us about."

Leo nodded and everyone looked at Piper who swallowed clearly understanding what they wanted.

Liz wanted to move but she couldn't.

"Show yourself now." Piper said with much more force and charmspeak than before and Liz felt herself reach for ring and slowly slip it off her finger.

They _could _see her now and there was a silence as they stared her.

Leo face held a look of confusion as they he wanted to know whether she was a machine or was she real.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth had both reached for their respective weapons.

"Who are you?" Annabeth she demanded and Liz stared at her knife as she walked towards her.

"Wait." Both Hazel and Jason said together sending each other a look.

"I know her." Jason said as though trying to force himself to remember her.

That _hurt_. She didn't know why, but Jason not remembering her hurt.

"Your Liz, you run the forges in Camp Jupiter you got me a sword." Hazel stated with a slight grin.

Liz nodded and raised her hand nervously. "That's me Elizabeth Bishop, Daughter of Vulcan member of the 3rd Cohort, how I got there I don't know...but I did." She joked slightly and no one smiled.

Tough Crowd.

"How do we know your not a a spy for the Romans?" Percy Jackson asked.

"You don't." she told him honestly and he stared and she stared back.

"Wait you're a daughter of Vulcan?" Leo asked with a small grin that she kinda returned.

"What's stopping us from kicking you off the ship?" Percy asked and she shrugged.

"If you kick me off this ship I'll tell the others you kidnapped me, kidnapping an officer of Rome is a pretty big offense you could be killed."  
Jason stared at her.

"You wouldn't do that, the Liz I remember wouldn't do something like that." He stated and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"No offense Jason but,you've been gone for eight months, _you_ don't know what I'll do." She told him and he stared at her.

"Who says the other Romans would believe you?" Frank said.

"Who do you think the others would believe me or _you_?" She said and Frank fell silent for a moment.

"I want talk to Liz alone." Annabeth said and Percy started to protest, but he stopped seeing Annabeth's look.

Slowly nodding he sent Liz a look that said: Hurt my girlfriend I'll be feed you to the sharks. As he walked out and the others followed him slowly. Hazel sent her a somewhat friendly smile as she stared at her.

Slowly green eyes met grey as the girls sized each other up, Liz _couldn't_ take her in a fight she knew that.

"Why are you here?" She asked and Liz shook her head.

"I don't know just a feeling..." She said and Annabeth's eyes widened slightly at feeling though she hid it pretty well.

"What feeling?" She asked.

"Like I needed to be here." She told her and Annabeth nodded quiet for a moment.  
"I believe you." She told her and Liz stared at her.

"Just like that." she said and Annabeth nodded.

"Just like that." She agreed and Liz smiled slightly and Annabeth smiled though it was more guarded.

"I'll just have to go over it with the others." Annabeth told her before walking out.

Liz sat down at the table and opened her purse as the fiddled with its contents pulling out a picture of herself and a small girl with dark hair and grey eyes with a band of freckles on her nose.

Her little sister Faith or Faithy she called her often. She smiled at the photo slightly as she stared at it wistfully reminding herself how much she missed her sister.

When the door opened again she quickly put the photo back looking at the others who looked somewhat uncomfortable, but Leo smiled friendly at her and Hazel smiled nervously at her.

"Welcome the Argo II Liz."

**Ok guys I'm done with chapter and by the way please check out my one-shot Daughters of Neptune. I worked really hard on it and I would love to hear what you think of it. As always thank you for the reviews. Bye :)**


End file.
